


Ve svém živlu

by Aileeah



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Horny John Watson, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Když Sherlock Johna protáhne deštěm, vichrem a psím počasím, John ho jako kompenzaci odvleče relaxovat do lázní. Koneckonců je to jenom transport, tak co by se asi tak mohlo stát?





	Ve svém živlu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rok s Johnlockem 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259077) by [kratula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula). 

> Příspěvek ke Kratulině výzvě Rok s Johnlockem, říjnové téma Lázně.

"Tohle bude minimálně devítka!" jásá Sherlock a nadšeně pobíhá po obýváku. „Nejenom, že nemají vraha, nemají ani vražedný nástroj! Ani těla! Ani ponětí, co se vlastně děje! Ó, to bude krása, honem se zabal, Johne, ať stihneme vlak, jede už za hodinu!" drmolí freneticky.  
  
Johnovo nadšení je ovšem o poznání menší, vlastně by se dalo říct, že není vůbec žádné.  
  
„Táhnout se v tomhle hnusu až někam za Gloucester?" ohrne zpruzeně nos a zagestikuluje z okna, kde se šedý a lezavý anglicky podzim přímo překonává, „na to mám tak zrovna náladu. Upřímně nemám náladu fakt na nic, chci si v klidu zalézt a číst a…"

  
„Já vím, já vím," mávne rukou Sherlock. „Ta tvoje krasotinka ti dává zabrat, co? Že jsi takhle nesnesitelný? Ale já tě varoval, Johne, ta se s tebou nevyspí. Nechá si líbit večeře a kino a výstavy, ale nic z toho, hned jsem ti říkal-"  
  
John ho přeruší pohledem tak zuřivým, že se Sherlock zarazí. Nerad by totiž, aby po něm rozzuřený doktor mrsknul konvici na čaj, kterou zrovna plní vodou.  
  
A že John k tomu nemá daleko. Je natlakovaný jako papiňák a sakra rád by si svůj vztek na někom vybil. _Jenže Sherlock je sice napřesdržku, ale ve skutečnosti za to nemůže_, domlouvá si v duchu. _Vlastně měl pravdu jako vždycky, ale do prdele, to se nemůže aspoň jednou splést? Aspoň v tomhle? Copak chce od života tolik, když si chce konečně jednou za uherský rok zasouložit? ___  
  
A tak jen tiše zavyje frustraci, dá vařit vodu a odchází si do ložnice pro kufr. Dávno už přece ví, že nemá smysl se se Sherlockem hádat. A nakonec… Třeba má Sherlock pravdu a trochu cestování mu udělá dobře. Alespoň přijde na jiné myšlenky.  
  
***  
  
Nu, v tomto ohledu zklamán rozhodně není.  
  
Na jiné myšlenky přijde, sotva vystrčí nos z vlaku. Na jiné, podstatně vražednější myšlenky.  
  
Jestli bylo v Londýně psí počasí, tak tady v kopcích se situace vzpírá slušnému popisu. Šedé mraky visí tak nízko, že drhnou o stromy, fičí ledový vichr, který nemilosrdně proniká pod bundy a za límce, a z nebe se bez přestávky spouštějí tlusté provazy deště.  
  
A samozřejmě je potřeba lítat celé dny venku, chraň pámbu, aby jednou nějaký rafinovaný vrah operoval pro změnu pod střechou, v suchu a teple. Kdepak, jen hezky ven do bahna, deště a vichru.  
  
Johna už po pár hodinách bolí rameno, je promáčený, promrzlý a vzteklý, zatímco Sherlock nadšeně pobíhá kolem jako dítě v cukrárně, a kdyby mu déšť nesmýval důkazy rychleji, než je běžné, nejspíš by si ho ani nevšimnul.  
  
Stráví v té šílené slotě tři dny, než Sherlock celý případ rozmotá, předá odpovědným autoritám a patřičně samolibě se chystá k návratu domů. _Když teď sednou na vlak, mohli by být nad ránem v Londýně, _plánuje_. Není čas ztrácet čas!_  
  
John ovšem stále ještě nerozmrznul a už jen představa vlhké bundy, promáčených bot a půlky noci strávené vsedě ve vlaku mu způsobuje ledvinovou koliku.  
  
"Tak to teda ne!" vyjede s takovou razancí, až se Sherlock zarazí. „Na vlak jdeme, ale jenom do Cheltenhamu!“ pokračuje tónem, který nepřipouští protesty. „Tam jsme hned!"  
  
"Co budeme proboha dělat v Cheltenhamu?" přeruší ho Sherlock. „V Londýně mi stojí experimenty a-"  
  
"Co asi?" urve si slovo zpátky John. „Je to vyhlášený lázeňské město! A mně je zima a mám hlad a bolí mě rameno, takže dnešní večer hodlám proválet v sauně a ve vířivce a pak se vyspím v měkký posteli někde, kde jim netáhnou okna a funguje radiátor! A ty jedeš se mnou, protože mi po třech dnech tyhle šílenosti za prvý dlužíš nějaký lidský zacházení a za druhý jsi promáčený na kost a ruce máš jak led, a jestli se pořádně neohřeješ, uženeš si zápal plic!"  
  
Sherlock na něj překvapené kouká, ale protestovat si netroufá, ne, když je John takhle v ráži. A tak jen s neustálým brbláním čehosi o transportu, slečinkách a hypochondrech nahází svých pár věcí do kabely a vyrazí vstříc lázeňským radovánkám.  
  
***  
  
První ponoření do horké bublinkové lázně je pro doktorovo promrzlé tělo taková slast, že tahle zasténá blahem a labužnicky se protáhne. V uších mu hučí bublání, nad hladinou víří pára, v místnosti panuje uklidňující přítmí, a navíc má v břiše teplou večeři a na kraji vířivky postavený drink, z kterého blaženě usrkává. Mmmm… Svět je zase krásný.  
  
Sherlock samozřejmě takovými změkčilostmi čas neztrácí, transport si trochu toho slušného zacházení nezaslouží, že ano. A tak si šel rovnou zaplavat, aby nějak rozumně využil čas, kdy si John bude hrát na klimakterickou paničku a macerovat se v bylinkových koupelích a kdovíco všechno.

Po dlouhých slastných minutách, kdy je mu konečně teplo a dobře, se John nakonec také rozhodne, že si by si mohl pár bazénů dát. Trochu se rozhýbat a pak hurá do sauny!  
  
Plavců už je vzhledem k pokročilé hodině v bazénu poskrovnu, a tak není problém Sherlocka okamžitě najít. Tedy… ne, že by to jinak velký problém byl. Sherlock je ze všech plavajících postav ta nejrychlejší a nejelegantnější a pohybuje se ve vodě stejně jako na suchu – samozřejmě a s grácií, jako kdyby mu pohyb nečinil nejmenší námahu, jako kdyby byl pro něj stvořený.

Hladce klouže vodou, vynoří se na nádech, mokré kudrny přilepené k čelu, a zase jedním vláčným pohybem zmizí pod hladinou. Svaly na ramenou se napínají, velké dlaně rozhrnují vodu, silné nohy se jenom míhají, a celé dlouhé, štíhlé tělo letí kupředu, jakoby mu voda nekladla žádný odpor.  
  
John ztěžka polkne. _Měl by tu přestat stát jak trubka všem na očích a vlézt do bazénu. Teď hned. Vážně_. Ale ať se přesvědčuje, jak chce, oči od Sherlocka odtrhnout nedokáže.  
  
_Dala by se na něm učit anatomie_, pomyslí si.

Detektivovy svaly se v každém záběru napínají a dokonale rýsují pod jeho jemnou světlou kůží, a všechno na jeho těle je ostře řezané, pevné, štíhlé a dlouhé. S jednou jedinou výjimkou, která není ostře řezaná, ale luxusně kulatá, pravidelně vyklenutá, ale současně – stejně jako všechno ostatní - pevná jako skála. A když se Sherlock na konci dráhy profesionálně otočí a odrazí od zdi silným kopnutím…

… John ucítí příval tepla v místech, kde ho zrovna v lázních opravdu nepotřebuje. Jakože opravdu hodně, hodně moc nepotřebuje.  
  
_Ježíšikriste. Co se to do prdele děje? Je to Sherlock. Chlap. Sherlock! A on přece není gay! Tím si je stoprocentně jistý!_ Jeho intimní partie ovšem jeho jistotu nesdílí a mají na věc vlastní názor, a tak honem přehmátne ručník, aby ho držel pod úrovní pasu, a co možná nejnenápadněji začne couvat směrem ke sprchám. A zima nezima, dá si jednu pořádně ledovou.  
  
***  
  
Po sprše bazén jednoznačně zavrhne a vydá se raději do sauny. _Teplo mu udělá dobře, a navíc sem detektiv určitě nepůjde. Tady je v bezpečí_.  
  
S ulehčením se položí na dřevěnou lavici a začne s děsem rozjímat nad svojí mírou nadrženosti. A že ta byla mimořádná, ještě než začal randit s Helen, a ty dva a půl měsíce, kdy pokaždé doufal, že dneska už to vyjde, aby zase odešel domů zklamaný a ještě frustrovanější, než přišel, tomu rozhodně nepřidaly.

Je natlakovaný jak papiňák a očividně už mu to leze na mozek. Tak, že ho začíná přitahovat všechno, co se hýbe. Ulehčeně si vydechne. _Nic jiného v tom není. Vůbec. Není na chlapy. Je jenom… v krajní nouzi. A změněném stavu vědomí. Tak. Až se vrátí domů, urychleně se s někým vyspí a na celou tuhle trapnost zapomene._  
  
Sotva se svým báječným plánem stihne uklidnit, otevřou se dveře sauny - a v nich stojí sám anatomický model. Mokrý, prochladlý z bazénu, o čemž více než výmluvně podávají svědectví jeho ztuhlé bradavky, a… nahý.

John urychleně ucukne pohledem, jako by se spálil, a rozpačitě upře oči na stěnu za Sherlockem.  
  
"Tak tady jsi," pronese Sherlock jeho směrem a uhýbat očima se ani trochu neobtěžuje, „Co že jsi nešel plavat?" Nahota mu, na rozdíl od nebohého Johna, na sebejistotě nijak neubírá.  


"J-já…" zasekne se doktor hned na prvním slově a odkašle si, „no... ta voda... byla na mě moc studená," vysouká ze sebe nakonec pracně.  
  
Sherlock to naštěstí nijak nerozmazává, jen pokývá hlavou, hodí si ručník naproti Johnovi, položí se na něj a zavře oči.  
  
_Ufff. Ještě že tak._ John upře oči na teploměr. Je to mimořádně zajímavý teploměr, hodný bližšího prozkoumání. _Copak je v něm asi za náplň? Normální lihová, nebo se do saunových dává něco speciálního, aby to vydrželo vysoké teploty? To je rozhodně potřeba pořádně promyslet. A tím promýšlením stráví zbytek pobytu v sauně, _rozhodne se pevně.__  
  
Ale ať se snaží, jak se snaží, na uzdě se neudrží. Ležící detektiv znovu a znovu přitahuje jeho pohled jako elektrický magnet.

Jak tam nehybně leží se zavřenýma očima, jen hrudník se mu rytmicky zdvihá a klesá, vypadá jako dokonalý vzor uvolnění a relaxace. Johna trochu překvapí, že je něčeho takového vůbec schopen, čekal by, že vydrží v klidu tak pět minut, než začne lítat kolem, dedukovat sporadické návštěvníky, kontrolovat ventilaci a vymýšlet 130 způsobů, jakým by tu bylo možné někoho zavraždit tak, aby to vypadalo jako přirozená smrt…  
  
A místo toho se ani nehne, dlouhé končetiny pohodlně natažené, ve tváři uvolněný výraz a samozřejmě se v tom vedru ani nezčervená, protože to by nepochybně bylo pod jeho důstojnost. Mimozemšťan jeden.  
  
Mírně promodralá barva kůže už mu mizí a místo ní se na pokožce objevují drobné kapičky potu. Začínají stékat z čela na spánky a do vlasů, do těch tmavých kudrn, které v tom vedru už jsou napůl suché a začínají nezkrotně trčet všude kolem. John musí vší silou odolávat touze je prohrábnout a nechat si je propadávat mezi prsty…

Okamžitě si uštědří mentální políček. _Tudy ne, Watsone! Soustřeď se na teploměr!_

Ale ty zpropadené kapičky potu mu to vůbec neulehčují… Tečou po dlouhém, elegantním krku a hromadí se v prohlubni na jeho spodní části a v údolíčcích nad klíčními kostmi. Stékají po svalnaté hrudi, míjí bradavky, které už nepřipomínají drobné ztuhlé oblázky, ale pořád jsou i v přítmí sauny dostatečně výrazné, aby přitáhly doktorův pohled. Stékají i po vyhublém břiše, které se pomalu zvedá a klesá v rytmu Sherlockova dechu, a v rýze mezi břišními svaly se slévají do celé stružky, která líně pokračuje až do pupíku.

John ztěžka polkne. _Jak proboha může někdo skoro ve čtyřiceti mít tak dokonale štíhlou, pružnou, chlapeckou postavu?_ S despektem očima sjede vlastní tělo a všechny jeho vrásky, jizvy, povolené svaly a tukové zásoby. Bože. _Vypadá jako fotrovitý strejc, co ze všeho nejraději vysedává u piva_, pomyslí si hořce, _zatímco Sherlock… Sherlock má tělo řecké sochy a z fleku by mohl někam do galerie. A nepochybně by se na něj stály fronty._

Fascinovaně sleduje, jak kapiček na Sherlockově plochém břiše stále přibývá, skoro plný pupík se s každým výdechem trochu vylije a jeho obsah pot stéká do proužku tmavých chloupků, který se táhne od pupíku dolů po celé spodní části břicha až k… Ne.  
  
Násilím odtrhne oči. Přece nebude v sauně zírat lidem do rozkroku jako nějaký úchyl. Ježíši. Tak hluboko tedy rozhodně neklesne!  
  
_Teploměr. Soustřeď se na teploměr!_

  
Znovu k němu stočí zrak._ Jaký má hezký velký čísla. To aby byl dobře vidět. Pěknej font. Čitelnej. Ne jako ty nakroucený zpotvořeniny, co je teď vídá na každým rohu, a není kloudně poznat, co to má vlastně být…_

  
Na kraji zorného pole se cosi pohne a nemilosrdně si to jeho pohled přitáhne zpátky.

_Uff. Je to jenom ruka. Naštěstí. To je celkem bezpečný objekt. Na ten se koukat může_.

A tak se kouká. Na Sherlockovu neuvěřitelně velkou dlaň s dlouhými, hbitými prsty houslisty. Na ruku, která dokáže stejně snadno lámat kosti a rozdávat rány jako opatrně pracovat s křehkými vzorky pod mikroskopem a jediným letmým dotykem zjišťovat věci, které zůstávají všem ostatním skryté. _Jak musí být ty prsty asi citlivé, že dokážou ten nejobyčejnější, nikým nepovšimnutý předmět během vteřiny neomylně proměnit v životně důležitý důkaz vraždy nebo neviny?_

_A jaké to asi je, smět se jich dotýkat? A jaké je to pro Sherlocka? _Johnovy myšlenky se začínají ubírat dost nebezpečným směrem. _Zažívá stejný přetlak smyslových vjemů, jaké ho zahlcují při práci, když se někoho dotýká? A jsou ty vjemy příjemné? Jaké to pro něj asi je, když vezme do dlaně sám sebe? A jaké by to bylo, kdyby se ty dlouhé prsty obtočily kolem Johna? Mohl by se do té obrovské dlaně vejít skoro beze zbytku? Možná. Rozhodně by se do ní vešlo dost, aby…_

Z myšlenek ho vytrhne zacukání v rozkroku.

Do prdele! Kurvafix to ne! Už znovu ne! A teď navíc nemá ani ten ručník… S tvářemi planoucími hanbou se bleskurychle vymrští a vyletí ze dveří sauny, div se nepřerazí o práh.

Panebože. Panebože! Tohle se bude fakt blbě vysvětlovat.

A navíc mu nebude stačit ani všechna studená voda, kterou tady mají.

  
  
***  
  
  
Do sauny se už nevrátí a raději se přesune zpátky do vířivky. _Možná si tam ještě zajde, uvažuje, až bude čistý vzduch. Ale teď ho ani nehne. Teď tady bude hezky ležet… a propadat panice. Spoustě paniky. A pak se s ní srovná, zabalí to tady a vyrazí na pokoj, hnedka usne a zítra odjedou domů a bude vše při starém_, uklidňuje se.

  
Dlouho mu ale uklidnění přáno není, protože během pár minut se ve dveřích objeví vysoká štíhlá postava.

  
„Tak tady se schováváš," prohlásí, "jsem si říkal, kam jsi tak zničehonic zmizel."  
  
„Udělalo… se mi z toho vedra trochu blbě,“ snaží se John ze všech sil nečervenat, „ale už je to dobrý.“

Sherlock neřekne nic, jen přikývne a jediným elegantním, dokonale kontrolovaným pohybem se hladce snese přes vysoký okraj vířivky rovnou do vody. Přece se nebude obtěžovat místnost obcházet až ke schodům, že.  
  
"A co že ty chceš plýtvat časem na rozmazlování transportu?" snaží se John o nenucenou konverzaci.

  
„Tak co mám dělat, když už tady musím trčet,“ zabrblá Sherlock a pohodlně si natáhne dlouhé nohy. „Ale nakonec máš pravdu v tom, že ta horká voda má cosi do sebe,“ opře si hlavu o opěrku a blaženě zavře oči.

  
John se s trochou vítězoslávy pousměje a rozhostí se příjemné, pohodlné ticho. Krize zažehnána.

  
Pohled na uvolněného, odpočívajícího Sherlocka je, i přes předchozí podobné aranžmá v sauně, stejně pořád neuvěřitelně bizarní. Jak tu leží, oči zavřené, dlouhý krk omývaný vodou, která líně unáší pramínky tmavých vlasů a lepí je Sherlockovi na čelist, krk a ramena.

  
_I detektivova ústa vypadají jinak, když se nestahují do pohrdlivých grimas, úsečných čárek nebo nechrlí nekonečné proudy zraňujících dedukcí_, uvědomí si John trochu překvapeně. Jsou uvolněná a pootevřená, což dává vyniknout jejich plnosti a jemné křivce a tomu absurdně výraznému vykrojení horního rtu. _Za taková ústa by ženy vraždily a nechávají se pro ně mučit silikonem a injekcemi a kdovíčím dalším, zatímco tady je příroda marnotratně nadělila tam, kde o ně nikdo nijak zvlášť nestál a nenachází pro ně žádné zásadní využití. Mrcha jedna naschválnická. ___  
  
_Jaké to asi je těmihle ústy někoho políbit?_ Napadne Johna stejně, jako předtím u Sherlockových rukou. _Když si vezme, kolik citlivých nervových zakončení je na rtech koncentrováno, tak tady jich při jejich plnosti, musí být dost na takový menší jaderný výbuch. _

_Je to jeden z důvodů, proč Sherlock intimitu nevyhledává? Je toho na jeho enormně citlivé smysly prostě moc? Nebo to vlastně ani netuší, protože to nikdy neměl možnost zjistit?_

  
_Ale to je nesmysl. Muž, který vypadá takhle, nemůže být úplně bez zkušeností. Ať má jakoukoliv povahu, ať má jakoukoliv orientaci, pořád se musí najít dost lidí, kteří se ho budou snažit uhnat stůj co stůj._

  
Koneckonců John je naprostý heterosexuál a většinu času má sto chutí Sherlocka přetrhnout - a stejně by ho zajímalo, jaké to je, tahle ústa políbit. Čistě ze zvědavosti, samozřejmě.

_Jsou tak dokonale měkká a hebká, jak vypadají? Dokážou být něžná? Umí je Sherlock používat k líbání stejně mistrně jako k chrlení urážek? Jaký to je pocit, pevně si je přitisknout k vlastním rtům? ___  
  
Z roztoulaných myšlenek ho náhle vytrhne pocit nepříjemného těsna v plavkách.

Do háje! Co to s ním dneska kurva je?

  
Vždyť k ničemu takovému není ani důvod, sakra! Sherlock… Sherlock prostě má na muže nezvykle plné a tvarované rty. To je holý fakt. John jenom… konstatuje fakta. Tak. Přesně to dělá. A že se mu myšlenky trochu roztoulaly… Aby ne, při takhle dlouhém období sucha. To s tím nesouvisí. Prostě má nějaké estetické cítění a dokáže ocenit estetický pohled, no, to je toho.  
  
A na Sherlocka - proč si to zastírat - estetický pohled prostě je. Ty nezkrotné vlasy dokonale ladí k jeho osobnosti, příliš husté obočí na něm vypadá taky dobře a ty exoticky tvarované oči, které člověku dokážou nemilosrdně nahlédnout až na dno duše… Z těch někdy přímo mrazí.

Teď jsou neškodně zavřené, takže vyniknou dlouhé husté řasy, ale když září celou silou Sherlockovy brilantní mysli… _Tak jsou prostě nádherné_, připustí John konečně naplno.

Stejně jako ty jeho proklaté rty. Ty provokuji už samotnou svojí existencí, tím, jak jsou expresivní a výrazné a člověk se prostě nemůže ubránit zvědavosti a touze je-  
"Líbí se ti výhled?"  
  
John sebou leknutím cukne a zrudne až na zadku.  
  
"Já… Eh… Promiň,“ zablábolí ve snaze ještě něco zachránit. „Jen… Jsem se zamyslel… Nad něčím úplně jiným… A trochu jsem se zaseknul."  
  
Sherlockovy oči se otevřou a zabodnou do Johnovy tváře.  
  
"Dneska už potřetí, že?" trefí se nemilosrdně do černého.  
  
Johnovy tváře naberou temně fialový odstín. Přece nemůže myslet… Přece nemůže vědět… To by musel mít oči vzadu! A vidět i přes zavřené!  
  
„Já… Já…“  
  
„Víš, že máš zorničky skoro přes celé oči?“ Zeptá se Sherlock konverzačním tónem a John si přeje, aby se otevřela zem a pohltila ho.  
  
„Je tu tma,“ hlesne nepřesvědčivě.  
  
„U bazénu nebyla,“ opáčí Sherlock, „ani se nijak zvlášť nezvětší vždycky, když se mi podíváš na rty,“ propaluje Johna pohledem.  
  
John si zahanbeně přikryje obličej dlaněmi.  
  
„Ježíšikriste,“ vydechne. „Sherlocku, já… Já…“

  
„Nebo na krk. Nebo ruce,“ pokračuje Sherlock nemilosrdně. „Protože moje dlaně tě obzvlášť…“  
  
„Přestaň!“ vyjede John, do kterého se náhle kromě smrtelného studu dává i prudký vztek.  


„O co se sakra snažíš? Ztrapnit mě tak, jako nikdy v životě? Gratuluju, mise splněna! Něco si dokázat? Jo, bod pro tebe, přistihnul jsi mě! Potlesk pro detektiva roku!“ syčí John zuřivě a překvapenému Sherlockovi, který se ho snaží zastavit, nedá vůbec prostor otevřít pusu.

  
„Nebo chceš snad omluvu? Protože to-“  


„Ne!“ podaří se ho Sherlockovi konečně přerušit, ale jeho hlas postrádá obvyklou sebejistotu. „Ne. Nic z toho. Chtěl jsem tě… chtěl jsem tě… Chtěl jsem tě.“ Hlesne nakonec a očima prosí Johna, aby pochopil.

Marně.

„Co jsi mě chtěl?“

„Chtěl jsem tě… ehm přimět…“ najednou červenají tváře jemu.

  
„Přimět k čemu? Abych se cítil jako naprostej kokot? Protože to jsi zvládnul na jedničku!“ nenechá ho John domluvit.

  
„Ne. Přimět tě… přimět… no, reagovat,“ souká ze sebe Sherlock rozpačitě. „Jenže… já tohle neumím a… nevím jak, tak jsem to asi…“

  
„Reagovat jak, probůh? A na co? Jestli jsi chtěl, aby mi prdly nervy, tak to se ti teda povedlo, a musím-“  
  
Sherlock to vzdá. Tohle nemá smysl. Přestane mluvit a pod bublající hladinou nahmatá Johnovu ruku.

A přitiskne si ji do klína.  
  
John vytřeští oči a konečně zmlkne.  
  
Několik vteřin na sebe beze slova zírají, Sherlockův vyděšený pohled se vpíjí do Johnova šokovaného, ve kterém se až s velkým zpožděním pomalu, velice pomalu rozsvěcuje pochopení.

_Aha._

Po době, která nápadně připomíná věčnost, znovu najde slova. A to hned mimořádně rafinovaná.

„Ty idiote…“ hlesne, a u toho si roztřesenýma rukama přitáhne Sherlocka k sobě a na ty nádherně plné rty ho konečně, konečně políbí.

A je to přesně tak hebké, vláčné a úžasné, jak si představoval.

Detektivovy velké, šikovné dlaně se vzápětí ocitnou na jeho tvářích a Sherlock mu polibek neohrabaně, ale víc než entuziasticky oplácí. Líbají se hlubokými, smyslnými polibky plnými emocí, ruce bloudí ve vlasech a prsty se zatínají do kůže. John Sherlocka překulí na sebe, aby mohl polibek ještě prohloubit, jejich těla se k sobě přitisknou, což vyvolá hned dvě slastná zasténání, tvrdé klíny po sobě v horké vodě hladce sklouznou a Sherlock táhle zanaříká a popadne Johna za boky, John ho chytí stejně pevně… A odstrčí ho od sebe.  
  
Sherlock po něm hodí natolik nechápavý a ublížený pohled, že kdyby John sám nebyl úplně vygumovaný vzrušením a neměl chuť frustrovaně výt na měsíc, musel by se rozesmát.  
  
Takhle ze sebe jen s obtížemi vysoukána roztřesené: „P-přestaň, Sherlocku, dost! Tady nemůžeme…“ šeptá naléhavě a u toho odráží detektivovy snahy vyškrábat se mu zpátky do klína. „Sherlocku! Takhle nás odtud vyhodí!“  
  
Do detektivova zpitomělého pohledu se konečně vkrádá špetka jeho obvyklé inteligence. Přestane se na Johna sápat, ale nevzmůže se na víc než na bezradný pohled.  
  
„Tak jo. Teď se zvedneme, oblíkneme a půjdeme zpátky na pokoj, jo? Tam už si můžeme dělat, co chceme,“ vyloží mu John, pomalu a důrazně, a začne se hrabat z vody.  
  
Sherlock se vzmůže jenom na přikývnutí. _Pokoj. Dělat, co chceme. To zní dobře._ Jako loutka následuje Johna sprch a šaten, kde na sebe začne překotnou rychlostí a třesoucíma rukama natahovat kalhoty a tričko. Naruby. John, který sám vztekle lomcuje úzkou nohavicí, která se ne a ne nechat nasoukat na mokrou nohu, to už tentokrát nevydrží a hystericky se rozesměje. Sherlock se k němu nepřidá, vlastně stále vypadá víc, než jen trochu mimo.

A vzápětí už rozcuchaní, stále mokří, s půlkou oblečení halabala navlečenou a druhou půlkou ve zmuchlané kupě v náručí pospíchají dlouhými chodbami k útočišti svého pokoje.

  
John strčí kartu do zámku, vtáhne Sherlocka dovnitř, hodí chumel oblečení bez cirátů na zem a nijak zvlášť jemně praští detektivem o dveře. Ten ale ani trochu neprotestuje a vrhne se na Johna s vyhladovělostí, která si s doktorovou nijak nezadá. Divoce se líbají a rvou ze sebe oblečení, ruce i ústa zběsile cestují po každém kousku nahé kůže a místností se nesou čím dál hlasitější vzdechy a sténání.

  
„Panebože…,“ vydechne John o mnoho minut později, když má na to konečně kapacitu, „tohle vědět… tak jsem na tebe začal obdivně zírat už dávno.“

„Však jsi zíral,“ usměje se měkce a stále ještě roztřeseně Sherlock, „jenže já nevěděl proč. Až teď v plavkách se jaksi… objevil pádný… ehm… důkaz.“

„A to si říká génius,“ ušklíbne se zadýchaně John a ucpe mu ústa dalším polibkem.

  
***  
  
Ve dvě odpoledne následujícího dne Johna z hlubokého spánku vyburcuje Sherlockův vyzvánějící telefon. Mycroft. Ospale ho zvedne.

„Jsme ještě pryč,“ přeruší Mycroftovu litanii hned v zárodku. „Ano, měli jsme přijet včera. Ale nepřijeli. A ještě pár dní to moc nevidím. Sherlock tu totiž natrefil na… ehm… zbrusu novou oblast zájmu,“ vysvětluje s kamennou tváří. „A víš, jak to s ním je, jakmile se do něčeho nového zažere…"

  
„Ano. Velmi maniakálně. Naprosto pohlcený. Nespal vůbec. Oka celou noc nezamhouřil a dneska to určitě nebude lepší,“ odpovídá podle pravdy na Mycroftův křížový výslech a ze všech sil se snaží bláznivě nerozchechtat.

  
Pak nechá Mycrofta ještě chvíli řečnit o zájmech Británie, stručně se rozloučí, zavěsí a konečně vybuchne smíchy. S pusou od ucha k uchu se zavrtá zpátky pod deku k hřejícímu, vonícímu, zcela nahému a mimořádně spokojenému klubku jediného detektivního konzultanta na světě, který měl jako vždycky pravdu.  
  
Tenhle případ ho tedy rozhodně přivedl na jiné myšlenky.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Líbilo? Nelíbilo? Něco by potřebovalo poladit? Dejte mi to vědět! :o)


End file.
